1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and more particularly to a toner container for an image forming apparatus and a toner replenishing device using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a toner container storing fresh toner is removably mounted to the body of a copier, printer, facsimile apparatus or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Conventional toner containers have the following problems left unsolved.
A toner container cannot be easily crushed or disassembled when run out of toner and should therefore be transported in the same configuration as when it is full, resulting in inefficient transport. When pressured inside the toner container rises during operation due to, e.g., high ambient temperature, the toner in the toner container is apt to solidify. In addition, it is not easy for the operator to hold the toner container with hand or to mount it to an image forming apparatus, so that the toner container is sometimes mounted in an incorrect position.
Further, when the mouth of the toner container is opened by accident, the toner leaks to the outside or drops in a great amount at a time via the mouth. A substantial amount of toner remains in the toner container even after use. Moreover, the toner container is not highly productive or easy to refill. Improvements in such aspects as well as in the aspect of packing efficiency and stable quality are therefore desired.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-98720 and 2000-194182.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toner container improved in transport efficiency, disassembly, volume reduction, prevention of toner solidification, easiness of holding, mounting/dismounting efficiency, prevention of erroneous setting, toner replenishment, prevention of smearing, reduction of toner to remain, productivity, refilling ability, storing efficiency, prevention of accidental opening and so forth, and a toner replenishing device using the same.
A toner container of the present invention includes a rectangular, hollow case having a top wall, a bottom wall, two side walls facing each other and two end walls facing each other. The side walls and end walls each are formed with a thin portion at the intermediate position thereof, so that the case is foldable along such thin portions. An expandable, flexible pack is implemented as a gazette bag and received in the case. A bottom plate is affixed to the bottom inner surface of the case while a shutter member is mounted on the underside of the bottom plate. The case, pack, bottom plate and shutter member are formed with respective openings for toner discharge in corresponding positions. The shutter member selectively blocks or unblocks the opening of the bottom plate.
A toner replenishing device using the above toner container is also disclosed.